The Secrets of Strawberry Milk
by Fluffyfox05
Summary: Slightly AU? The lives of two children who's fates intertwine; one outgoing and weird, another shy and logical. Going on adventures big and small. Let's take a peek at the lives of these children in The Secrets of Strawberry Milk. Along with a big sister and a big house cat. (This is not a OC main character story. Unless you count the big house cat. She has a pretty big part XD)
1. Chapter 1-It All Began

My parents have always been busy, for as long as I can remember. So, they usually leave me with the maids of the estate.

They wanted me to be the perfect mistress, so—like many rich parents—they brought tutors to the estate. So I can learn everything a rich lady should know how to do. I wanted to please my parents so I did my best in everything the tutors taught me.

Even then, they turned away, told me I had to be perfect, not to ruin their image. Everything had a monotone taste to it, everyday seemed the same. It seemed as if I was walking into an endless void with no escape.

But, it wasn't until I was about 7 years old that my monotone life changed.

 **—** **The Secrets of Strawberry Milk—**

My parents had another meeting with all the other rich representatives. This time, they took me with them. I was very shocked at first, they had never taken me to a gathering before, so why should this time be any different? Though, at the time, I was too happy to think about it.

This is actually where I met _him._ The adults were talking in the main hall, while us children, we were gathered close to the back of the mansion.

Most of the children were, proud, per say. The only thing that they'd ever talk about was their parents' jobs. They didn't even indulge in any type of 'normal' children activities! And me? Why, I didn't even know what my parents did for a living. They never took the chance to tell me, not even the maids told me.

So, due to this, I wandered outside, away from the other children. Come to think of it, that was also the first time I had seen other kids my age (other than the head butler's family). Though, I don't blame my past self for wandering away from those children. It sends shivers down my spine what half of those children's attitudes ended up being.

Anyways, the backyard, well, that was more of a forest, a giant forest. And I, as naive as I was, walked right on. Only after an hour of walking, did I realize, that I was lost.

Panic started coursing through my veins. I broke out into a run, before realizing that, I was in fact, wearing a dress, and ended up tripping.

I heard a soft giggle of amusement. Furious, that someone was laughing at me, I looked up.

A boy, who looked about my age stood over me, giggling. Instantly, all my anger faded away, I was entranced by the sight set before me.

He looked otherworldly, his vibrant red hair caught the gentle breeze, his eyes shown a brilliant gold. Even his clothes were foreign and bizarre. He wore a satin, royal blue long-sleeved shirt, with a golden sash that fit snug around his waist. His pants puffed out like the ones I saw in the movies based in India. Leather sandals were all that covered his feet.

But, of all things, that wasn't what truly caught my attention. It was the fact that a—what seemed like a white tiger— was comfortably laying in the boys arms.

Before, I could further admire the sight, his honey sweet voice filled the air. "Are you okay?" He asked

I quickly came back to my senses. "Y-Yes. I'm fine." I said getting up and brushing my dress off.

"Um, sorry if I sound rude but, what are you?" I said to him dumbfounded. 'Someone like him, cannot possibly be human, right?'


	2. Chapter 2-Human? Or Fairy?

**I AM SO SO SORRY! I COMPLETELY FORGOT THAT I PUBLISHED THE BEGINNING ON THIS SITE (or any site for that manner).**

 **I had broken my phone that week so I lost the entire story, but, it's been 5 MONTHS?! I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY! Anyways, heads up for you readers, this is a slow simmer type of story (Romance?) that goes along with whatever I feel like, but it's mostly just childhood laughs.**

 **I promise that this story will get somewhere and progress to their middle school years (All the horomones and drama XD) and after (maybe).**

 **One more thing, the younger versions of these two characters are very OOC compared to their older selves. So there will be a great deal of character building to shape their future personalities so don't worry too much about OOCness.**

 **You have been warned...(XD I've always wanted to** **say** **write this!)**

 **"I'm talking"**

 **'I'm thinking'**

 _This is the last chapter/Shara talk_ **(You'll find out)**

 _"Um, I'm sorry if I sound rude but, what are you?" I said to him, dumbfounded. 'Someone like him cannot possibly be human right?'_

'He must be a fairy! A forest fairy that came to my rescue! He's even holding a mystical cat that I've never seen before.'

He put his head down in a slight downcast unbeknownst to the me of that time. "W-what?" He squeaked softly, his bright red hair covering his eyes. In his arms that 'mystical' cat he was holding started to growl slightly.

And the me that was oh so smart went and said

"You must be a fairy, right? I always read about them with Akahana, sh "

"A-a fairy?" At he said that I heard a slight sniffle.

Ugh! I was so rude and ignorant back then, forgive me. "Yes! You must be, because everyone I know has black hair and black eyes! And while Akahana shows me pictures of different people with different hair, skin, and eyes, she has never shown me a picture of someone who looks like you! Except in fairytales of course!"

He stiffened slightly when I said that, while the cat in his arms russled slightly. "There are other people with red hair like me...I'm human..." He trailed off as his eyes started to water under his bangs.

"Not with strawberry-tomato hair! Plus, you're eyes are golden, and I've never heard of a person with golden eyes before. So," 'you can't be human' "you must be a fairy!" I stated with confidence.

.

.

.

I broke him.

Sniffling slightly with droplets of water irritating the now wet cat, the red-haired boy looked up at me with teary eyse before...he cried, somewhat loudly.

'What did I do?! I didn't mean to make him cry! Akahana help me! He's crying...' Was definitely what I was thinking at the time.

Well, while being a perfect example of the phrase "A dear stuck in headlights" (-A/n: Not spoken, just quoted) of course.

"Hic, N-Not you too!" He started through sobs.

"I'm not-hic a fairy! I-I'm h-human!"He visibly stuttered at the word 'human' like he was unsure of the word while he continued his sobbing tantrum.

"A-a-" I tried to speak but failed, miserably if I might secretly add.

"People always ask that! (A/N: this next part is quoting and spoken) "Are you really human? Are you a angel? Are you a fairy? Are you a demon? Are you a monster?!" I want to be human too you know! They never say those things to anyone else in my family! Just me, it's not fair! They always look at me with scary eyes! No matter what I do, people always act different around me!"

The cat jumped out of his arms and gave me a scary look. While the red-haired boy fell to his knees and stared at me through tears and big, red puffy eyes.

"I-I Just want to be human like everyone else!"

~ **The Secrets of Strawberry Milk~**

 **Should I continue?**

 **Should I stop?**

 **Should I make the chapters longer?**

 **Should I get rid of the unreliable but reliable narrator?**

 **Did I get lazy and stop adding "hics" between the red-haired boy's lines?**

 **Any ideas about what will happen next?**

 **Will anybody even answer these questions?**

 **Oh, and thank you for everyone who followed this story! I'm so happy. I promise this will get happier!**

 **Post what you think if possible! I'm shooting for one comment by chapter three!**

 **Fluffyfox out!**


	3. Chapter 3-Another point of view

**I'M REALLY SORRY! AGAIN I'M LATE UPDATING. I'LL KEEP THIS A/N SHORT. I want to try writing from different point of views since I've never done that before (or a fanfic for that matter). So if you don't like anything please tell me.**

 **On another note, the main character are NOT OCs (though a great deal of side characters are). Trust me when I say that these two character almost never interact in the canon though. So this is not Okuda or Nagisa (I don't do genderbend or slash) or something like that (You can probably guess the main male character though).**

 **I just wanted to dig into their personalites about how they came to be. That's why it's called a "Secret(s)". It's going to be a slow book and very childish so if you want "I met you today but I want to kiss you." Then you won't get that. Sorry.**

 **P.S. If you can guess the main female character, I'll give you a cookie.**

 **Thanks!**

 **~The Secrets of Strawberry Milk~**

"I-I Just want to be human like everyone else!"

 **~The Secrets of Strawberry Milk~**

For as long as I remember my family has loved to travel. Which isn't saying much because I'm only seven.

Now my family is made up of four people, Mama, Papa, my big sister Sasha and myself. I love them all very much, even if the first two don't pay much attention to me. I still don't understand why though.

Maybe it's because I look "weird", maybe I'm just not good enough, or maybe their just too busy. Oh well, I'll just make them super proud so we can be like a family I read in those stories.

 **(A/N: The narrator says "big sister Sasha" as "Sasha Onee-chan" if it were to be in Japanese. Meaning that he's very close to Sasha. Also, it is true that children do not blame parents for neglecting them, they tend to believe that it is somehow their fault.)**

Mama has pretty red hair like me and Sasha, she also has sparkly green eyes, Papa likes to say that they shine like em-emeralds, I think. Mama's hair goes to her tummy and is a little curly and very soft. Sasha says that Mama is I-Ireland? Ireane? No, Irish! Mama's Irish. Sasha says that it's very complicated, so she won't tell me anything else.

Papa is an Albino, which means that he has snow white hair-not like the princess- and redish eyes. His hair is kind of messy but short like mine. Sasha says that Papa is Japanese, but I don't believe her. If Papa's Japanese then where are his mama and papa? Papa talks about them like their alive but I've never met them. Papa~ if they're alive then why can't I meet them? I mean, we do live in Japan sometimes, and Japan is smaller than California.

Sasha looks just like Mama, wavy red hair and pretty green eyes, her eyes are just a shade darker than Mama's. Sasha is also the smartest person I know, she always makes these really neat "toys" as she calls them. Did you know she's 14 years old? That's twice as old as I am!

She is also the best big sister in the world! She always takes care of me even if I'm the one cooking all the time. Sasha tried to cook an actual breakfast once (not just toast and cereal) when Mama and Papa were busy and forgot about us again. Somehow her pancakes tried to eat us. It was really scary, I don't want to eat her cooking ever again. And because of that, I promised myself that I'd learn how to cook on my own.

 **(A/N: Sorry, cringing here. The male main character suddenly has a sister complex. XD)**

My name is Karma, and I look weird when compared to the rest of my family. I have messy, but short red hair and golden eyes of all things! Sasha said it was because I somehow managed to be born with only half of an albino's traits. She said, and I quote

"You have less pigment in you're eyes which is why they're gold and not pink or green. If you had no pigment you'd have father's eyes. If Mother had dominant genes then this probably wouldn't have happened. In short, you're a rare breed of absolute cuteness." She said giving me a thumbs up. Sasha really makes no sense sometimes.

Though, I never realized I was any different until I was about four years old. It was one of my parents friends that said "Are his eyes truly golden? They're not fake? Because it certainly gives him a unique and other worldy appeal." It started out nice and subtle, but it slowly grew out of control.

I gained nickname after nickname, The other worldy prince, The golden eyed angel, the child inccubus, the snake charmer, Red Lotus, etc. Everything I did people watched and judged. If I make a mistake I might get a name like golden eyed demon or wolf in sheep's clothing or something. I didn't even mean to spill milk on that person's dress! Even if she did deserve it.

It got to the point that I'd hide behind my sister whenever meeting someone. Or I'd at least try to hide my eyes from the rest of the world. People are always watching me with cameras, it's really scary. I want to be a normal person with normal eyes, is that too much to ask?

And this latest nickname, Eyes of Dike! I feel very insulted by this new name. I'm a boy thank you very much...

Okay, I might have triggered this one, but I didn't mean to! Really!

We were just touring the country of Thailand as a family, kind of. My parents were talking to some of their friends-important people-Sasha called them and made us go outside so they could talk.

It was really fun looking around at all the shops outside of our hotel with Sasha. Except for the part where she dressed me up like a housedoll, though I must say, the clothes were very comfortable.

Nothing really eventful happened in the first hour, it wasn't until Sasha let go of my hand to pick up a handmade sash that it happened.

I saw a guy drop something to the ground close to me and I picked it up before he walked away. Turns out it was an important document for the dealings of a... I can't seem to remember right now.

Anyways, he realized that I picked it up when he turned around after checking his pockets. I was just about to grab the hem of his shirt to give it back to him too. Everything was hazy afterwards, all I know was that when I woke up, my head hurt, a lot.

My hands and feet were binded by tough ropes digging into my skin, and a curious red puddle stained the cold floor and part of my face. And, while I observed my surroundings my only thought at the time was; not again...

 _I wanted to cry._

But boys don't cry, if I cry it will just cause more trouble for everyone. Plus, how can I show that I'm amazing to Mama and Papa if I cry like a baby.

Long story short, I made friends with a kitten that I named Sharra, watched a giant snake get butchered and made into food, got many more brusies, managed to free myself, found other captives, improved my lock-picking skills, and almost shot by this one crazy guy.

All while chanting I must escape before my parents find out. Luckily, Sasha found the location along with the authorities before I got myself killed.

Said authorities took care of the rest while me and the other people trapped there were taken to the hospital.

After I was cleaned up and discharged from the hospitial I met up with a very upset older sister and two parents that were talking with the doctors, so much for secrecy. Sasha never let go of me saying "This is the fourth time this month, I'm never letting go of you again." under her breath over and over.

People started giving me the title Eyes of Dike after busting a blackmarket dealing for rare and endangered animals. Saying that no lies can past my watchful eyes. If anything, they should've just named me Amos Fortune or something.

My sister read it with me once, in English of course. I can't read or write in Japanese very well, at least not yet.

 **~The Secrets of Strawberry Milk~**

Sharra turned out to be a tiger, much to no one's surprise, but somehow she still managed to follow me wherever I went.

Not that I didn't help Sharra with that, she makes a good cuddler when I remembered the five hour experience with our kidnappers.

We stayed in Thailand for one more week before leaving for our home in Japan, along with Sharra who stayed with me the whole time. What I didn't know was that we would be stopping off at a friend's before going home.

 **~The Secrets of Strawberry Milk~**

"You're eyes are very pretty." A random girl my age said.

"Thank you..." I'm trying to be polite, I really am but, I really can't deal with this right now.

I'm in a courtyard right now with all the other kids. It's really pretty but I'd probably like it more if Sasha didn't leave me, or if my head wasn't hurting.

Can I cry now? "Hey, is tha-" I can't take it! I run as fast as I can, away from everyone else. I don't want to see them right now.

I skid to a stop at the bottom of a hill, in the middle of a forest?! How did I get here?! And where's the house I was just at?

Sadly, I pet Sharra in hopes of calming me down when suddenly, I hear a twig breaking behind me and a loud thump. Turning around I look to see, a black ball tumbling towards me screaming!

 _I really really want to cry now._

 **Drumline season is finally over! Expect faster updates from now on!**


	4. Chapter 4-What is Normal?

_Turning around I look to see, a black ball tumbling towards me screaming!_

 _I really really want to cry now._

 **~The Secrets of Strawberry Milk~**  
Turns out the black ball was actually a girl my age. She was funny looking, with sticks and leaves in her hair. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight. So much for being a proper gentleman, I wonder what Mama would say if she saw me laughing at this girl. Probably nothing good.

I looked back again to see her staring at me like... what does my sister say?

Like a fish out of water! Her mouth was open and everything! I laughed a little harder while comparing her to a fish, before I calmed down enough to remember that I must be a proper gentleman.

Looking at her I try to remember how to say "are you okay?" in Japanese.

I tried my luck, with Sharra still in my hands I said "Are you Okay?" Ne, is Papa proud of me? I remembered it correctly! I think...

She continued to stared at me for another moment before suddenly jumping up off the ground and brushing her dress off. That was a weird reaction... I didn't say something weird did I?

"Y-Yes. I'm fine." She said. Or at least that's what I think she said.

Pff. I tried to hold in my laughter so as not to be rude. Because when I looked at her again I saw stick sprouting out from her hair. I opened my mouth to tell her just that when she interrupted me and said.

"Um, I'm sorry-rude but, what are you?" Did I hear that right? I think I may have heard it wrong. Even though Papa is Japanese I'm still really bad at it.

...but, if I did hear it right... I covered my eyes with my bangs. "W-What?"

She continued to speak "You must be a fairy, right? I always read-with red flower(?), she-" Akahana? Oh, akai hana is red flower I think... Wait just a moment,

A fairy?

"A-a fairy?" I sniffed softly. Not again... I'm normal aren't I? I mean, my blood is red like a human's and it's not like I have green skin.

"Yes! You must be, because everyone I know has black hair and black eyes! And while red flower(?) shows me -of different people with different hair,-, and eyes, she has never shown me a-of someone who looks like you!-in fairytales of course!" Different.

You're different.

 _No._

"There are other people with red hair like me...I'm human..." I trailed off. I sniffled softly trying to hold back tears.

You're unique.

 _I want to be normal._

"Not with strawberry-tomato hair! Plus, you're eyes are golden, and I've never heard of a person with golden eyes before. So," She kept talking happily while I just sunk down into despair.

You're weird.

"you must be a fairy!" I sniffled again in a vain attempt to stop the tears from spilling.

 _Is that too much to ask for?_

A few tears fell down my face.

"Hic, N-Not you too!" Not again. I haven't cried in front of anybody except Sasha in a long time.

Freak.

"I'm not-hic a fairy! I-I'm h-human!" I tried to look her in the eye but I can't seem to look up.

 _Please._

"A-a-" She started. My hold on Sharra tightened slightly as I shook with anger and sadness.

Weirdo.

"People always ask that!" I screamed, tears falling down my face.

 _Just._

"Are you really human?"

Angel.

"Are you a angel?" My voice was steadily getting louder and louder.

 _Let._

"Are you a fairy?"

Fairy.

"Are you a demon?"

 _Me._

"Are you a monster?!"

Monster.

"I want to be human too you know!"

 _Be._

"They never say those things to anyone else in my family!"

Demon!

"It's just me, it's not fair!"

 _Normal!_

"They always look at me with scary eyes!"  
You can't possibly be human!  
"No matter what I do, people always act different around me!"

They're just eyes!

I fell to my knees as Sharra escaped my grasp. Finally, with much effort I looked at her with my blurry vision.

"I-I Just want to be human like everyone else!" I shouted with all of my pent up frustration.

 _...Why are people always so cruel?..._


End file.
